The Princess and the Gentleman
by SonoftheDragon
Summary: A look into the love of Azula's life.


Some years ago, when I began writing Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic, I created a character named Masanori Sun. I'd like to analyze him now.

Masanori Sun is Azula's lover. Depending on when a story is set, sometimes he's her boyfriend, sometimes he's her husband. For whatever reason, I just don't buy Azula as a lesbian, though a good argument might convince me. (Although, I mention that she has heard those rumors.) Masanori, "Masa" to most people, lives on Ember Island. That's where they met, in my vision. He's the same age as Azula. Handsome, smart, and a boy who loves fun. He's usually smiling and kidding around. "Sweet" is the word most would use. Like Azula, he's "broken" in a way: his father died at the North Pole siege, and this caused him much grief. How much of his easy manner is due to hiding his pain and due to his love for living, it's about 50-50.

Masa enjoys painting, poetry, singing and playing his pipa. It is said that music can soothe a savage beast, and this has proven true in his relationship to the formidable princess. But while he appears soft, he's strong underneath. He'll never give up on anyone, and sticks by people. He's an excellent firebender, a two-time Ember Island Grand Champion. He's also a fine swordsman, using a special sword his grandfather owned (it's a katana). But, as Iroh would say, he is a warrior who prefers not to fight. He's gentle and kind and brave. He's also a geek with many awkward moments.

Masa's family is wealthy. His grandfather Gaira made a fortune in gems. His mother, Suri, lives on the island in the family home. Masa loves his mom, though she can be overprotective due to her husband's death.

He came into Azula's life the summer after the War's End. She was out of the institution and living in the family's old beach house. Not to mention, very lonely. She spotted him at a tournament (where he won his second championship) and he spotted her. He decided to speak to her, alone. Not surprisingly, she took a liking to the way he practically worshiped her. But he grew on her after a while.

Azula and Masa have a strong relationship, but not always a pleasant one. On the one hand, given Azula's high-stress, traumatic background and insecurities, it makes sense that she might be attracted to a boy who could make her laugh again. It came as a shock to her that someone as strong as Masa could be tender. He never mocks her or insults her. It's quite a relief to have someone she doesn't have to be perfect for. At least, that's what her therapist says. The fact that her father would hate Masa is a point of pride for both of them. When the nightmares take hold in the night, he's there for her. She affects an attitude of "I don't care" with him, but he knows better. Her calls her his "Fire Cat." She calls him her "Little Boy" which is half-mocking, half-affectionate. On the other hand, like any couple, especially young people, they get on each other's nerves. Sometimes Azula gets tired of his jokes; his attempts to lighten her mood by tickling her only make her angry; and his tendency to try an see both sides in an argument between Azula and someone else do not go over well with her. She thinks his habit of nuzzling her hair is weird, but occasionally lets it by. Her petulance and bouts of "brattiness" as he calls it sometimes test his patience sorely. Screaming matches are not common, but not unheard of, either.

But their love is as fierce and raw as open flame. It took a long time for them to admit that, to themselves or each other. Neither one said "I love you" to the other for a long time, in both cases out of secret fear that it would frighten the other away. But it can't be denied. Around him, Azula is almost tolerable. Iroh believes that it was destiny which led them to each other.

It's only natural that Masa would bring out mixed reactions in the others. Aang likes him, and so does Sokka, due to similar personality. Suki wonders which one is crazier, Azula or Masa. Katara thinks that true love is a fine thing, but keeps her distance. Iroh gets on well with the young man, with only minimal sniping from Azula. Zuko believes that Masa is just what Azula needs, though he may be prejudiced by the bit of himself he sees in the younger boy. Mai doesn't "get" him. Ty Lee thinks he's wonderful, which irritates Azula-this may be due to insecurity. Ursa is encouraging, when she appears. Masa's mother was not pleased at first, but she trusts her son.

That's the image I created. Masa's personality is essentially an amalgam of Aang, Zuko, Iroh, Sokka and largely an idealized version of myself. He's the man I wish I was, with a lot of my qualities and some of my flaws. So, I had a chance to put myself in a story. He's my avatar (LOL). Also, I thought he was the kind of man Azula would need to get through her problems.


End file.
